


Frozen in Winter

by Serphsass



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: M/M, Sheffbrien owns winter just look at the ao3 tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serphsass/pseuds/Serphsass
Summary: Sheffield is cold, and O’Brien wants to be the heat that melts the snow.





	Frozen in Winter

Despite the constant impending doom O’Brien felt from him, he couldn’t stop thinking about his pretty words and his silver eyes.

His words like poison, intoxicatingly perfect and addictive.

His eyes held mysteries, secrets and lies, which O’Brien was intrigued by and curious to explore.

He was like a song stuck in his head. O’Brien’s affections rising like a crescendo, constantly growing fuller of intense yearnings. 

This love was the kind that resulted in countless tears and haunted memories.

“I’m gullible, a pathetic push over.” The thoughts tumbled around in O’brien’s mind like scattering leaves in the wind.

“What was that?” Sheffield spoke calmly, setting a textbook down unto the desk in their shared dorm. 

Early snow whisked around outside, the milky winter sun refracting off the flakes.

O’Brien gulped, not realizing his thoughts had slipped out audibly.

His eyes darted around the room, searching for anything that his thoughts could lean on, as a scape goat of sorts.

O’Brien went to speak but was soon cut off by Sheffield’s delicate hands brushing past his own, grazing up his arm akin to the snowflakes dancing outside, before coming to a rest on his face.

“You look troubled. Are midterms stressing you out once again?”

He peered into O’briens hazel gaze with a soft look which withheld a trench full of calculating knowledge and unknown desires.

O’Brien twisted his lip, knowing that colour was flushing from his face, only for it to be replaced by fuzzy, rosey warmth.

Sheffield smiled gently, but heavy hints of smugness clung to his thin lips.  
“I think a distraction of sorts would benefit you,” he started, bringing up his spare hand to tangle itself into O’brien’s hair.  
“There’s no point in studying if your mind is elsewhere.”   
Which it was, as this whole time O’Brien starred at Serph’s mouth, fascinated by the way each syllable was so confidently spoken. 

That’s what he told himself. It’s not like he wants to kiss him or anything.

Sheffield’s voice could muster as much warmth as a crackling fire, or drop like freezing ice. It was these extremes that drew O’Brien in, deeper and deeper into the snowdrift of Serph’s heart.

At just 16, Sheffield seemed to already know exactly what he wanted from the world, and how to get it. It scared O’Brien, so much so that he feels he needs to get away; but he had fallen too deep to let unease and daunting premonitions phase him.

Sheffield’s voice, no matter how softly spoken, would crash through O’Brien like a cold snap of winter wind, like a blizzard.

Sheffield pulled away, smirking as he made his way over to his coat.   
Slipping it over his shoulders, he prompted O’Brien to do the same. 

“Come now,” Serph opened the door to exit the dorm.

“Yale is quite beautiful in the winter.”

**Author's Note:**

> and I oop


End file.
